


Pink Elephant's Toothpaste

by tsumiway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, High School, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumiway/pseuds/tsumiway
Summary: Por causa de uma pizza, de um micro-ondas, de um lixo para ser colocado para fora e, é claro, por causa de seu próprio orgulho, Atsumu se viu encurralado entre a parede e o garoto que ele gosta, Sakusa Kiyoomi, após enviar uma carta de confissão para ele. Não sabia o que fazer, nem como solucionar aquela situação. Então, logicamente, fez o que ele mesmo faria — merda. A surpresa, talvez, foi que o final não foi tão ruim quanto esperava.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Pink Elephant's Toothpaste

**Author's Note:**

> rs oi KJDFJKHSKFSE AF EU TO TIMIDA  
> primeiro, se veio pelo twitter, eu agradeço muito, muito a chance que você tá me dando :)) só de estar lendo isso já fico feliz.  
> essa história é completamente bobinha, SEM MORTES!!!! compensando um pouco o sofrimento depois de Uma breve história sobre Atsumu Miya, né? skjdjkshfkjs  
> dedicada à minha princesa, oliver :)) feliz aniversário, nenê!! (vai pegar água)
> 
> por fim, boa leitura!

Atsumu esgueirou a cabeça na virada do corredor. Ele olhou para todos os lados possíveis e, diante da “barra limpa”, seguiu.

Caminhava como se fosse um fugitivo, como se tivesse assaltado um banco, ou o presidente do país. A questão é: o que ele fizera conseguia ser pior do que isso.

— Tsumu, dá pra parar com essa bobeira? — reclamou Osamu. Tinham parado ao seu armário para que ele guardasse alguns livros e pegasse o caderno de matemática.

— “Bobeira”, Samu? Não é “bobeira”! — Osamu estreitou os olhos. Atsumu parecia um passarinho, mexendo a cabeça 100% do tempo.

— É, sim.

— Não, não é.

— É, sim. Pra começar que, um — enumerou —, a ideia foi total e completamente _sua_.

Atsumu estava parado à sua frente, ouvindo atentamente. Osamu fechou o armário e encarou o irmão.

— Dois...? — incentivou Atsumu.

— Acabou. O simples fato de ser uma ideia sua já é o suficiente pra identificar que é bobeira. — Atsumu piscou algumas vezes antes de seguir o irmão e chutar sua coxa. — Filho da puta!

Atsumu gargalhou, correndo pelo corredor até encontrar uma figura simpática. Escondeu-se atrás de Aran, usando-o como escudo.

— Vai ter algum dia que vocês vão me tirar da briga de vocês? — perguntou, fingindo exaustão. Atsumu riu, assistindo ao que Osamu se acalmava.

— Sorte a sua que tenho piedade do Aran — falou.

— Obrigado — agradeceu Aran. Osamu lhe sorriu. — Como passaram de final de semana?

— Muito bem.

— Péssimo. — Osamu revirou os olhos diante do drama de Atsumu, que estava prestes a recomeçar.

— Nossa, por quê?

— Preciso contar pro Kita e pro Suna ainda, vou deixar pra contar de uma vez só sobre a minha _triste_ vida...

— Ele fez merda, basicamente — disse Osamu a Aran, que riu.

— Qual a nova? — Atsumu olhou descrente para Aran.

— Até você...

— Mas, e o seu, Aran? Fez algo no final de semana? — Osamu indagou, cortando o irmão. O moreno negou com a cabeça.

— Só o de sempre.

— Chorou em posição fetal — brincou Atsumu.

— Ele não é você, Tsumu.

— Honestamente! Vou embora!

— Pode ir — Aran e Osamu falaram em uníssono.

— Bom dia. — Uma voz doce se fez presente e os três se viraram. Kita caminhava até eles. Ao seu lado estava Suna, abraçando os livros com os olhos quase fechados.

— O que deu nele? — perguntou Atsumu, apontando para Suna. Kita deu de ombros.

— Tô com sono — disse Suna. Aran e Osamu riram. — Odeio segundas.

— Todos nós, Rin... — falou Osamu, fazendo com que todos concordassem; todos, exceto Atsumu.

— Eu preciso contar algo a vocês. — Kita e Suna enrugaram as testas, confusos com a repentina seriedade, ainda mais vinda de Atsumu.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou Shinsuke. Atsumu fez que sim, lentamente.

— E você pretende contar quando? — indagou Suna, já impaciente, arrancando um riso de Aran.

— Eu preciso me preparar...

— Ele mandou uma carta para aquele garoto que ele gosta — disse Osamu.

— Samu! Por que você fez isso?! Você me odeia?! Eu falei que queria contar, eu só tava me preparando psicologicamente! — bradou Atsumu, pegando Osamu pelo colarinho.

— Em? — perguntaram Aran e Suna ao mesmo tempo.

— O Sakusa? — questionou Kita. Osamu o olhou e fez que sim. — O que você disse na carta, Atsumu?

— Ele se confessou — falou Osamu. Suna segurou a risada, pondo a mão em frente ao rosto e virando-se um pouco.

— Não é engraçado! — murmurou Atsumu, soltando Osamu.

— É patético — disse o irmão.

Atsumu abaixou-se e abraçou a cabeça. Encolhido no meio do corredor, com os amigos em volta, sentia-se um pouco mais seguro, como se ninguém pudesse vê-lo — o que era bastante contraditório, já que ele chamava ainda mais atenção do que o normal.

— Levanta, idiota. Tá fazendo a gente passar vergonha. — Osamu puxou Atsumu pela camisa.

— O que eu faço agora?

— O que tinha na carta? — perguntou Aran.

— Bom... — Atsumu segurou os próprios dedos e passou a analisá-los, como se fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

— Se enrolar, eu conto — ameaçou Osamu.

— Tá! — praticamente gritou. — Basicamente eu só falei que achava ele... _bonitinho_. — Osamu, Aran e Suna caíram na gargalhada.

— “Bonitinho”! — repetiu Aran, apenas para voltar a rir. Atsumu fez bico. Kita suspirou e andou até o loiro, largando os três para trás.

— E o que mais?

— E falei que gostava dele.

— E...?

— Nada. É isso.

— Não falou seu nome?

— Falei. No começo. Botei “Oi, é o Atsumu. Estudamos juntos.”. — As risadas de fundo se intensificaram. Kita assentiu, tentando conter o sorriso em seu rosto.

— E como você entregou?

— Eu coloquei na mochila dele durante a aula de educação física.

— E ele te conhece?

— Espero que sim.

Começaram a caminhar para as salas, visto que o horário de entrada ia chegando ao fim. Kita e Atsumu caminhavam mais à frente enquanto Suna, Aran e Osamu (que ainda riam) andavam a um passo muito mais lento.

— Você tem que falar com ele — disse Shinsuke.

— Não consigo. Eu acho que se eu vir ele na minha frente, eu evaporo, Kita. Eu explodo. Eu _morro_.

— Larga disso — falou. Atsumu fez bico outra vez. — Se você entregou a carta, foi porque você tinha esperanças de algo a mais, não é?

— Bom... não exatamente...

— Como assim?

— Na verdade, foi numa aposta com o Samu. — Diante de um “ahn?” de Kita, Atsumu suspirou e continuou. — Eu tinha colocado minha pizza na quinta-feira no micro-ondas pra esquentar, por 20 segundos.

— Só 20?

— Não gosto muito quente. — O platinado assentiu. — E aí a mãe tinha mandado a gente levar o lixo, né? Mas já tava meio tarde. E aí ele me desafiou a fazer isso durante os 20 segundos.

— E aí...?

— Só que nisso já tinham passado 10 segundos. Mas eu aceitei. E saí correndo pra levar o lixo. — Kita assentiu, completamente concentrado na história. — E aí quando eu voltei... ele falou... “já foi o terceiro apito, Tsumu”.

— Então você não conseguiu.

— Não. Não consegui.

— E então? Onde a carta entra nisso?

— Ah. Eu me senti um merda porque não tinha conseguido levar o lixo em 10 segundos e falei que tinha que pagar uma prenda.

— Então ele sugeriu que você mandasse a carta?

— O quê? O Samu? Não. Eu que tive a ideia. — Kita piscou algumas vezes. Ele voltou a olhar para frente.

— Então não foi uma aposta.

— Sim e não. Foi uma aposta, _por causa_ do Samu. E é. — Kita continuou piscando. Ele tinha essa mania, a de piscar, quando tentava assimilar algo que não fazia muito sentido. — Enfim, tô fodido. — Kita riu suavemente.

— Não tá. Vocês estão na mesma sala, não estão? — Atsumu assentiu. — Tenta falar com ele. Ou só dá umas olhadinhas.

— Então é assim que os jovens flertam hoje em dia... — falou vagamente. Kita voltou a rir. — Vou tentar.

— Boa sorte.

— Obrigado, vou precisar. — Kita sorriu e seguiu para a sua sala, junto de Aran; Osamu e Suna foram para a deles; e Atsumu foi para a sua.

Como se não bastasse ele sofrendo apenas com a sua mente, assim que passou pela porta, notou Sakusa, o garoto de que gostava, sentado próximo à janela, olhando para fora. Parecia uma obra de arte.

Ele tentou conter o suspiro apaixonado e foi até o final da sala, do lado oposto a ele. Estava pronto para prestar atenção nele pelas próximas 2 horas — digo, para prestar atenção na aula de física.

* * *

Ao se sentar no ônibus, ao lado de Osamu, Atsumu finalmente soltou o ar. Sentiu que não respirava desde que pisara na escola, horas antes.

— Como você é dramático... — Suspirou Osamu. Atsumu se virou para ele, abismado.

— Não foi você que teve que fugir do garoto que gosta o dia inteiro.

— Talvez porque eu seja um ser pensante? — Atsumu revirou os olhos e virou-se para o corredor. Kita e Aran conversavam entre si, de pé perto dos gêmeos.

— Cadê o Suna?

— Ficou para fazer um trabalho na biblioteca — Kita respondeu de prontidão.

— Que trabalho? — Osamu se virou. — Nenhum professor passou trabalho.

— Certeza? — provocou Atsumu, que logo recebeu uma cotovelada na costela.

— Novamente, sou um ser pensante, Tsumu. Eu saberia se tivesse trabalho. — Kita deu de ombros.

— Ele comentou que tinha um trabalho super difícil de história pra fazer. — Aran, Osamu e Atsumu arquearam a sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo, encarando Kita. — O quê?

— História não é a sua matéria favorita? — Atsumu indagou. Kita assentiu brevemente. Aran pigarreou.

— Por que não ajudou ele?

— É dia de lavar a roupa — falou, seriamente. Atsumu e Osamu riram anasalado. Aran não foi tão discreto: ele gargalhou com gosto. — Do que estão rindo?

— Acho que ele queria sua ajuda, Kita... — falou Osamu.

— E por que ele não pediu? — indagou. Osamu sorriu e deu de ombros. O assunto morreu.

— Ficaram sabendo da festa de Halloween que vai ter na sexta? — questionou Aran, chamando a atenção de todos.

— Que festa? — Atsumu indagou.

— Casa do Tanaka — Kita disse. — Ele e o Nishinoya estavam gritando no corredor sobre isso. Convidaram todo mundo — comentou, rindo e se lembrando do escândalo dos dois.

— Quando? — Atsumu perguntou.

— Sexta, idiota. Aran acabou de falar — reclamou Osamu, dando um tapa na cabeça de Atsumu.

— Por que você me trata assim, Samu? Sinceramente...

— Olha as coisas que você faz.

— Mas eu não fiz nada — disse. Osamu o ignorou e olhou pela janela.

Atsumu bufou e endireitou-se. Olhou pelo ônibus e encontrou um par de olhos muito conhecido.

Ele engoliu em seco e pigarreou. Era Sakusa.

Ele estava na parte frontal do ônibus, bem longe do grupo, que estava quase no fundo, próximos da porta. De pé, com uma máscara preta e fones de ouvido, observava Atsumu de soslaio. Acabou desviando ao que o Miya reparou.

O loiro sentia um incômodo se alojar em seu interior. Por que _diabos_ tinha concordado consigo mesmo de enviar aquela bendita carta? Custava apenas ter dado certa quantia de dinheiro a Osamu? Ou simplesmente apenas ter o orgulho ferido por não levar o lixo em 10 segundos, especialmente porque seu irmão não cobrou nada? _Custava_?!

— Tudo bem, Atsumu? — Aran perguntou. — Você parece constipado. — Kita riu baixinho. Atsumu negou com a cabeça.

— Conversem comigo. Me distraiam. Por favor. Minha vida está deprimente demais para eu lidar sozinho. — Aran e Kita franziram o cenho e Osamu revirou os olhos.

— O Sakusa tá ali, e eles fizeram contato visual. — Ambos assentiram, enfim entendendo.

— Então... — Aran pôs-se a pensar.

— De que fantasia vão na festa? — Kita indagou.

— Não sei... Alguma ideia? — Osamu olhou para eles.

— Acho que vou de Pantera Negra — falou Aran. Os três sorriram juntos.

— Que legal! — Atsumu estava genuinamente empolgado, o que contagiou Aran. Ele sorria, um pouco envergonhado por ter chamado a atenção deles.

— Provavelmente só vou improvisar algo um dia antes... — murmurou Kita, levando os outros a rirem. Por mais “prendado” que Kita fosse, ele era um pouco indeciso, e isso acabava o atrasando com certos assuntos.

— Por que você não vai com algo de _Five Nights at Freddy’s_? Você tá todo obcecado com esse jogo — sugeriu Atsumu a Osamu.

— Seria legal. — Sorriu Kita. Aran concordou com a cabeça. — Qual o seu personagem favorito?

— O Springtrap, talvez.

— Péssimo gosto — resmungou Atsumu, recebendo outra cotovelada.

— Também gosto do Puppet.

— Aí, perfeito! Você é magricela e poste igual ele! — Sorriu Kita. O comentário foi tão inocente que fez todos rirem, inclusive ele, só então reparando que soou minimamente agressivo. — Desculpa, Osamu! — pediu, ainda rindo. Osamu abanou a mão.

— Eu aprecio a opinião.

— É só pegar uma roupa preta justa. Botar uns botões no peito — indicava Atsumu enquanto falava — e você pode botar fita adesiva pra fazer as voltinhas brancas nos braços e nas pernas.

— Fita adesiva, Atsumu? Sério? — Aran questionou, risonho. Atsumu fez que sim. Voltaram a rir.

E, assim, o percurso se seguiu. Entretanto, mesmo que quisesse, Atsumu não conseguia não prestar atenção em Sakusa. Hora ou outra ele olharia em sua direção, apenas para encontrar o cacheado mexendo no telefone ou olhando para frente, esperando que o ônibus chegasse onde queria.

Atsumu sentiu Osamu o cutucar e sabia o que tinha que fazer. Apertou o botão para que o ônibus parasse e se levantou. Despediu-se brevemente de Aran e Kita e ficou de frente à porta, esperando que o ponto chegasse.

Antes de descer, ele olhou para Sakusa uma última vez. Ele já o olhava. Reunindo toda a coragem e falta de vergonha, Atsumu deu-lhe um sorrisinho; e saiu do ônibus.

* * *

Quarta-feira. Aula de química.

Atsumu estava relativamente tranquilo, em especial porque, no dia anterior, não precisou fugir tanto assim de Sakusa, que parecia mais na dele, como de costume. Na segunda eles ainda se olharam um pouco. Contudo, como ele mesmo afirmava, sua vida não gostava de lhe dar descanso.

Aula experimental! Visita ao laboratório! Experimento em duplas!

Detalhe: Atsumu não tem nenhum amigo em sua sala. E, portanto, não tinha dupla.

Ele assistiu a seus colegas unirem-se animadamente. Todo mundo amava ir ao laboratório, visto que era um ambiente novo e saía da mesmice das aulas teóricas.

Ele permaneceu em seu lugar por um tempo, até que o professor chamasse. Sem muitas energias, levantou-se e seguiu o grupo.

Sakusa também ia mais para trás. Ele parecia não se importar, contudo. Sakusa era um garoto bastante solitário — ou ao menos era assim que todos enxergavam-no. Atsumu sempre teve muita curiosidade acerca do outro, principalmente porque mal ouvia a sua voz, com exceção das chamadas ou quando ele respondia algo aos professores.

O Miya gostaria de saber seu animal favorito, sua cor favorita, o que ele gostava de fazer quando chegava em casa, qual era seu videogame favorito... Atsumu queria saber muitas coisas sobre Sakusa. Inclusive... será que ele tinha dupla?

Atsumu negou, tentando espantar o pensamento. Não chamaria Sakusa para fazerem o experimento juntos. Não que houvesse uma razão plausível, apenas não chamaria.

O que não impediu, todavia, que Sakusa o fizesse.

O cacheado se aproximou lentamente do loiro, aproveitando que o caminho ao laboratório era consideravelmente longo. Atsumu mal reparou, imerso em pensamentos. Por isso, quando viu, Sakusa já andava ao seu lado.

Ele era magro, e mais alto que o Miya. Cheirava a sabonete e amaciante.

Atsumu engoliu em seco e tentou passar-se por tranquilo, mas talvez o jeito como suas mãos se moviam, procurando incessantemente algo para segurar ou mexer, denunciasse o caos em seu interior. Caos este que se alastrou ao que Sakusa pigarreou e o chamou:

— Miya? — Atsumu pensou que cairia duro ali mesmo. De alguma forma, continuava andando.

— Oi... — respondeu, incerto se era a melhor opção do que dizer, mas não tinha muito tempo para pensar sobre isso.

— Você não tem dupla, né? — Atsumu piscou algumas vezes. Ele foi mais direto do que pensara. Atsumu fez que não. — Vai comigo, então.

— Tá. — Amaldiçoou-se assim que proferiu a palavra.

_Que tipo de resposta era aquela? “Tá”?! Mas o que diria? O que poderia dizer? O que estaria à altura de Sakusa? O que soaria tão bem como ele? Hm... talvez não tivesse sido uma resposta tão ruim? Mas certamente não foi boa._

Comparando os dois, notava-se a diferença. Sakusa caminhava tranquilo, enquanto Atsumu parecia se revirar internamente — o que de fato fazia. Milhões de pensamentos vagavam desordenadamente a mente de Atsumu, deixando-o nervoso e ansioso.

Talvez Atsumu tivesse colocado expectativas demais para aquele episódio. Não tinha nada demais, fazer um experimento juntos.

Ele assistia a Sakusa misturar os componentes ordenados pelo professor, como um verdadeiro químico. E só.

Não conversavam. Ele ainda não sabia se Sakusa tinha um cachorro ou um gato, por exemplo.

Atsumu tinha a feição entediada, justamente porque estava. Bufou, pela enésima vez, diante da nova ordem do professor sobre a mistura.

Sakusa estalou a língua no céu da boca e se virou a ele. Parecia irritado. Atsumu se endireitou no mesmo instante.

— Algum problema? — perguntou, ríspido.

— Não. Nenhum. Absolutamente nenhum. Pode continuar. — Sakusa arqueou a sobrancelha. — Química é... — Atsumu pigarreou, sentindo a voz falhar — sua matéria favorita?

— Não.

— E qual é?

— Não tenho uma. Por quê?

— Impossível que não tenha.

— Como?

— É impossível não ter uma matéria favorita — repetiu Atsumu. Sakusa desviou o olhar do experimento, encarando Atsumu.

— Não é, não. É perfeitamente possível. Inclusive — ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se isso fosse ajudar em sua argumentação —, _eu_ não tenho.

— Você não conta. — Sakusa soltou uma expressão indignada.

— Como não?

— Não conta. Você deve ser meio maluco pra não ter matéria favorita — disse. Atsumu cruzou os braços. — Todo mundo tem.

— E qual é a sua, então?

— Física — falou em um tom convencido. Sakusa franziu o cenho e olhou Atsumu de cima a baixo. — O quê?

— Qual o seu problema? — Atsumu deixou o queixo cair, abismado. — Física é péssimo.

— Química que é péssimo.

— Mas química nem é minha matéria favorita — disse. — Eu _nem tenho_ matéria favorita.

— Tem, sim. — Sakusa voltou a olhar para Atsumu. — E é química.

— É?

— É.

— E por que _você_ escolheu a _minha_ matéria favorita? — perguntou. Atsumu piscou algumas vezes.

— Você claramente precisava de ajuda para decidir.

— E aí você me “ajudou”. — Fez aspas com as mãos.

— Sim. Eu “ajudei”. — Atsumu fez de volta, mostrando-lhe a língua.

— Miya, Sakusa, algum problema? — perguntou o professor.

— Não, senhor — disseram ambos em uníssono.

Ajeitaram-se e Sakusa olhou na bancada, buscando iodeto de potássio para misturar na água destilada. Atsumu fez bico, pensando.

— Qual o seu nome? — perguntou, numa espécie de sussurro.

— Não finja que não sabe. É Sakusa — falou, entediado.

— Eu disse “nome”, não “sobrenome” — respondeu. Sakusa respirou fundo.

— Por que quer saber?

— É crime? — indagou, olhando para Sakusa. O cacheado o olhou de volta, com certo desdém.

— _Kiyoomi_ — falou pausadamente, como se ensinasse uma palavra nova a uma criança.

— Igual naquela música coreana, né? _Tantantan kiyomi, ki-ki-kiyomi, ki-ki-kiyomi_ — cantou, tentando (inutilmente) tornar a voz mais suave e fina, enquanto fazia uma dancinha. Sakusa o olhou por um longo tempo após o término da tal canção. Atsumu o encarava de volta.

— Honestamente... — Sakusa se voltou ao experimento, rindo. Atsumu sorriu, notando como os dentes de Sakusa formavam uma linha perfeita, um sorriso perfeito; sorriso este que ele gostaria de observar mais vezes. — Quer colocar o iodeto de potássio? — Atsumu deu de ombros e pegou o potinho.

— O que ele faz mesmo?

— Catalisa a reação. Você realmente não prestou atenção? — Atsumu sorriu pouco, negando timidamente. — Ele vai acelerar a reação da decomposição da água oxigenada — falou.

— E aí o que acontece? — perguntou. Virou um pouco do iodeto de potássio misturado a água destilada e assistiu ao que uma espuma rosa se formou, praticamente “saltando” para fora do recipiente, como numa explosão. Atsumu encolheu o braço e gritou de susto. Sakusa riu com gosto.

— Isso que acontece.

— Vejam! — O professor foi animadamente até a bancada deles. — “Pasta de dente de elefante”, é o nome que deram a esse experimento! Alguém pode explicar o que aconteceu? — Sakusa se levantou do banco. Atsumu notou como ele parecia muito menos relaxado que antes e como sua voz se tornou monótona.

— O íon iodo, no iodeto de potássio, catalisou a decomposição do peróxido de hidrogênio. A espuma formada é um coloide: uma mistura de líquido, água, com gás, oxigênio. A cor é proveniente do corante rosa que colocamos no início e o detergente serve para intensificar a formação da espuma, para fins visuais e educacionais. — Sentou-se novamente. Atsumu o olhava com os olhos brilhando.

— Obrigado, Sakusa. — Sorriu o professor, claramente orgulhoso. — Podem continuar o experimento de vocês. Não se esqueçam de preencher o relatório científico ao fim! — falou, empolgado, e voltou à frente da sala.

— Uau — Atsumu soltou sem pensar. Sakusa o olhou. — Você gosta mesmo de química, em? — Sakusa riu anasalado.

— É minha matéria favorita, né? — Sorriu de lado, observando Atsumu lentamente formar um sorriso.

* * *

— Olha, é o seguinte. Vou ser bem claro — Atsumu começou a dizer. Estavam no refeitório. Kita e Aran olhavam-no atentamente. Suna estava imerso em seus pensamentos e Osamu devorava o almoço. — Eu tô– atenção. Peço a atenção de todos.

— Fala logo — reclamou Osamu enquanto comia, saindo um pouco abafado. Aran riu.

— Fodido. Eu tô fodido — falou. Kita sorriu.

— E qual a nova? — Aran indagou. Atsumu empurrou a bandeja para o lado e apoiou o rosto na mesa, resmungando algo inaudível.

— Isso é nojento, não faça isso — murmurou Suna. No mesmo instante, Atsumu se levantou.

— O que aconteceu, Atsumu? — Kita questionou.

— Fomos em dupla na aula de química.

— E aí? — Osamu estimulou.

— E aí que ele é perfeito. Ele é lindo. E inteligente. E tem o sorriso tão... — desenhou um sorriso com os dedos em frente à boca — não sei explicar. Ele é... é... _impecável_.

— Viadagem a essa hora... — Suna murmurou, fazendo Aran gargalhar.

— Deixa ele — respondeu, ainda que estivesse chorando de rir.

— Deixo, claro que deixo. Mas, e aí? — Suna virou-se para Atsumu. — O que rolou?

— Ué. Como assim?

— _Ué_ — repetiu, debochando. — Como assim “como assim”?

— Ué — Atsumu repetiu, inconscientemente. — “Como assim?” pergunto eu!

— Pelo amor de Deus — resmungou Kita. — Não aconteceu nada, Atsumu?

— Ah!... Mais ou menos, né? A gente conversou.

— Sobre? — Aran perguntou.

— Sobre química — falou, rindo sem graça. Suna revirou os olhos e focou-se no wrap que comia.

— Esperava mais — Osamu disse, mastigando enquanto olhava com certa decepção para o irmão.

— O que vocês queriam que eu fizesse? Pedisse o guri em casamento ali mesmo?

— Seria uma boa — falou Aran. Kita assentiu.

— Até você? — Virou-se para Shinsuke, que riu timidamente.

— Vocês não comentaram sobre a carta?

— Tira o “vocês” daí. Se depender de mim, vamos morrer sem tocar nesse assunto — disse. Kita suspirou.

— Você precisa esclarecer seus sentimentos pra ele, Atsumu.

— Claro que não!

— Precisa, sim — reforçou Aran. — Digo, você já esclareceu, mas ele deve estar um pouco confuso, não acha? Especialmente porque você tá agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Aran está certo — Kita falou, assentindo. — Você precisa falar com ele.

— Eu vou, eu vou.

— Ainda nessa vida, de preferência — falou Suna, baixinho. Atsumu o encarou com olhos mortais. — O quê? Tô errado?

— Você não tá ajudando, sabia?

— Ah, é mesmo? — perguntou. Atsumu semicerrou os olhos. — Poxa, que bom. Não queria. — Atsumu fez uma careta.

— _Pixi, qui bim. Ni quiria_ — falou, com a voz finíssima.

— “Quirii” — corrigiu Osamu.

— Foda-se.

— Nossa, Atsumu, tá bravo? — questionou Aran.

— Tô! — falou, cruzando os braços.

— Atsumu, come — disse Kita. Atsumu o ignorou, mas, ao que notou um par de olhos dourados a encará-lo, começou a comer. Aran e Osamu riram. Suna continuou concentrado em seu wrap.

* * *

Atsumu odiava os efeitos que Sakusa tinha sobre ele. Quando foi que ele se permitiu ficar apreensivo pela ausência de um colega de classe? Não sabia dizer ao certo, mas olhar pela sala e não encontrar o cacheado certamente era um soco no estômago.

Com as mãos unidas, ele apoiava o rosto nelas. Os cotovelos estavam apoiados na mesa e as pernas balançavam constantemente, buscando algum ritmo que lhe agradasse.

O relógio não passava. Parecia nunca passar. Atsumu se perguntava como _ainda_ era quinta-feira. Apenas naquele período na aula de inglês já deveriam ter se passado 90 anos.

Estalou a língua no céu da boca e pegou seu lápis. Queria saber desenhar. O máximo que sua precária habilidade permitia eram bonecos de palito — e ainda muito feios.

Ele fez bico, perguntando-se por que Sakusa não teria chegado ainda. Normalmente ele era um aluno “certo”...? Atsumu sorriu sozinho diante do pensamento. Não sabia definir Sakusa, mas ele parecia dedicado, do tipo que estuda com antecedência, não deixa matéria acumular e segue arduamente a uma rotina ideal.

Mas, mesmo assim, ele não estava na sala.

Ocorrera algo? Será que enquanto ele tomava banho, o vidro do box inteiro se quebrou e ele teve que ir ao hospital? Será que ele foi picado por algum inseto ao qual é alérgico? Será que ele fora simplesmente tirar sangue ou tomar vacina? Sim... era isso... deveria ser algo simples, algo que qualquer pessoa passa ao longo da vida escolar.

— Miya? — Atsumu piscou algumas vezes, erguendo a cabeça. A professora o encarava. Ela não era muito alta, mas o porte era intimidante; talvez fossem as sobrancelhas naturalmente arqueadas ou os óculos à ponta do nariz, levando-a a olhar por cima deles.

— Sim? — Sorriu forçosamente, torcendo para que ele não tivesse perdido nada de importante enquanto divagava. Ela arqueou (ainda mais) uma das sobrancelhas e pigarreou. A voz estridente se fez presente:

— _The statements “That’s why I’m making as many as possible.” and “I’ll soon be a genius!” convey the following ideas respectively:_ letra a: _cause; origin_. — Atsumu estava ouvindo tudo. Ele realmente estava. Sua mente processava cada palavra. A questão é, contudo, que ele não sabia o que fazer com essas informações. — Letra e: _necessity; condition_. — Ela olhou para Atsumu, enfim desviando o olhar do livro. Ele sorriu outra vez, desconcertado.

— Eu acredito... que seja... a letra... — Enrolou propositalmente, demorando a proferir cada sílaba, como se isso fosse ajudá-lo. Mordiscou o lábio, torcendo para que alguma divindade lhe indicasse a resposta correta e o poupasse do vexame. Quer dizer, de um vexame ainda maior que aquele.

— Com licença. — Salvo pelo gongo, tocou à porta um inspetor. Era um senhorzinho que parecia estar constantemente sorrindo. Atsumu se perguntava se ele enxergava algo, tendo que seus olhos pareciam sempre fechados. — Desculpe interromper, professora. — Abriu um pouco mais a porta, o senhor, e “empurrou” para dentro uma figura de cabelos cacheados. Sakusa parecia menor que o normal, mas talvez fosse porque ele estava ao lado do senhor, que tinha bons quase 2 metros de altura.

— Sakusa. — Ela sorriu, não parecendo exatamente feliz, e cumprimentou-o com a cabeça. Kiyoomi deu um sorriso breve e forçado e acenou.

— Desculpa a interrupção.

— Miya? — Ela voltou-se a Atsumu, que olhava distraído para Sakusa. O loiro se recompôs e semicerrou os olhos. Leu o livro, analisando a charge da questão e, como se o mundo tivesse parado, ele se perguntou, afinal quais eram as ideias associadas às duas afirmações feitas na tirinha. Ele engoliu em seco e olhou para a professora.

— Letra d: _reason;_ _consequence_. — Ela demorou, mas sorriu.

— Correto. Obrigada. — Atsumu soltou todo o ar que segurava e voltou a se sentar. Notou que Sakusa estava a uma carteira ao lado dele, com uma vazia entre eles.

— Tinha que sentar tão longe de mim? — perguntou a Sakusa, sussurrando. Sakusa, que tinha a mochila no colo, retirando seu material, não o olhou, mas respondeu, no mesmo tom de voz:

— Não gosto de você.

— Que mentiroso!... — Atsumu assistiu a um breve sorriso se formar no rosto de Sakusa. E o assunto morreu.

A professora continuou resolvendo os exercícios da apostila, até que se virou para passar conteúdo na lousa. Era hora de todos copiarem — isto é, hora de conversar.

— Ei, psiu — Atsumu chamou. Sakusa escrevia, com a feição entediada.

— O que é?

— Por que se atrasou?

— Por que te interessa?

— Hm... — Atsumu se pôs a pensar, perdendo o olhar de lado que Sakusa lhe deu, seguido de um sorriso convencido.

— Eu perdi a hora.

— Em? — Atsumu se virou para Sakusa novamente. Kiyoomi riu anasalado.

— O que tem?

— Eu achei que você fosse um aluno super dedicado, nota 10, que não perde a hora nunca, que, na verdade, sempre acorda 5 minutos antes do despertador — disse. Sakusa riu.

— E por quê, posso saber? — questionou. Atsumu franziu o cenho.

— Porque você tem cara de ser esse tipo de aluno? — sugeriu, com uma entonação de dúvida na voz. Sakusa riu novamente e deu de ombros.

— Fui dormir tarde ontem. Aí dormi um pouquinho mais.

— Que folga... — Atsumu murmurou.

Na próxima aula, de geografia, Sakusa acabou cedendo à insistência de Atsumu e se sentou diretamente ao lado dele. Agora o que os separava era apenas um braço de distância.

O resto do dia foi preenchido de conversas paralelas, que com certeza não tinham nada a ver com os cinturões agrícolas dos Estados Unidos, a Guerra das Coreias ou balanceamento químico por oxirredução. Na verdade, havia mais um toque de “o que você faria se descobrisse que o mundo inteiro conspira contra o seu país ao ponto de isolá-lo e deixá-lo na ignorância sobre tudo?”.

Atsumu descobriu que Sakusa era um assíduo leitor de mangás e que essa pergunta feita tinha relação com a sua nova obsessão — Attack on Titan. Ele insistia que o protagonista não estava completamente errado, apesar de reconhecer que, _talvez_ , ele tenha errado um pouquinho, sim. O Miya assistia à forma como ele debatia sozinho sobre por que respectiva obra é tão rica e política.

Enquanto isso, Sakusa percebeu que Atsumu conhecia todo e qualquer gênero de música. Pediu algumas recomendações, mas o loiro se empolgou tanto que, ao que o sinal bateu, ele não se lembrava de mais nenhum título ou banda mencionados.

— Não quer meu número? Posso te mandar certinho depois — falou Atsumu.

— Isso se eu não te bloquear antes — brincou Kiyoomi, fazendo Atsumu rir.

Último período do dia. Ambos se sentiam à vontade, como se fossem amigos há anos.

Sakusa nunca teve amigos próximos, mas também nunca os buscou. Tinha a companhia de alguns amigos virtuais, além de seu primo e pais presentes. Não precisava de muito mais, e também não sentia falta de companhia no ambiente escolar.

Mas, de alguma forma, Atsumu fazia-se presente, de uma forma que ele aproveitava. Era como colocar óculos de grau pela primeira vez. Quando você tem uma mínima dificuldade para enxergar, não repara, até que experimente as lentes corretoras. Então, você não se vê mais sem elas. Era como um mundo completamente novo.

Era gostoso passar aulas e aulas conversando sobre coisas aleatórias e descobrindo coisas que jamais usaria em sua vida. Era gostoso descobrir inutilidades e curiosidades sobre o outro.

Ao fim do dia letivo, Sakusa esperou que Atsumu arrumasse seu material. Ele estava um pouco nervoso, e isso apenas se intensificou com a lerdeza de Atsumu.

— Vai logo, merda — reclamou. Atsumu riu, fingindo diminuir ainda mais a velocidade. Sakusa cruzou os braços e Atsumu guardou o estojo, fechando o zíper da mochila.

— Pronto, ô.

— Parabéns por nada. — Atsumu revirou os olhos, sorrindo. Já estavam sozinhos na classe; todos haviam saído. O loiro foi em direção à porta, mas Sakusa ficou no mesmo lugar.

— Não vem? Me apressou pra nada, é? — perguntou, risonho. Sakusa umedeceu os lábios e o olhou.

— Atsumu, eu acho que... a gente precisa conversar. Sobre... coisas. — Atsumu semicerrou os olhos. De primeira, achou engraçado o termo “coisas”, mas, assim que sua mente processou do que se tratava, sentiu sua alma sair do corpo.

— Que... coisas?

— _Aquela_ coisa — falou. Nenhum dos dois estava mais confortável na presença do outro, diferindo do resto do dia. — Não complique as coisas, você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. — Atsumu engoliu em seco e forçou uma risada. — Ontem eu me aproximei de você meio sem querer, porque queria puxar esse assunto, mas acabou que não consegui. E hoje foi... também sem querer. Não queria exatamente virar seu amigo, eu queria apenas entender o que foi aquil–

— Foi piada, não sabia? — “Riu” novamente. — Meus amigos me desafiaram a fazer aquilo. _Hahahaha_. Aquilo não significa nada. Não se preocupa. Pode ignorar. Na verdade, pode jogar no lixo. Pode até, ó, queimar, se você quiser. Ignora. Pode ignorar. Ignora, na verdade; não só pode, como deve. Sério. Tudo aquilo? Piada. Zoeira. Pegadinha.

— Ah. — Sakusa sentia a boca seca. Não sabia o que dizer. — É mesmo? É tudo pegadinha?

— É. Tudo. Tudinho.

— Então você... não gosta de mim?

— Não. Absolutamente não. — Negou com a cabeça repetidas vezes. Sakusa assentiu. — Digo, não que você seja chato. Na verdade, gosto de você, mas como amigo, né? Não... não _daquele_ jeito. Entendeu?

— Entendi, sim. Beleza. Vou pra casa agora.

— Ah... tá bom.

— Tchau, Atsumu. — Acenou e apressou-se para fora da sala.

Atsumu ficou um tempo ainda parado onde tinha bombardeado Sakusa com palavras mentirosas. Perguntava-se se ele veria através dele e entenderia que aquilo não se passou de um ato de desespero. Mas o que poderia fazer? Simplesmente dizer “sim, eu gosto de você, e ainda gosto”? Sim, era justamente o que deveria ter feito. Mas, veja bem, é _claro_ que Atsumu não faria isso.

Do outro lado da sala, Atsumu não viu Sakusa passar o dedo no canto do olho, possivelmente limpando uma lágrima que teimava em escorrer. Também não viu ao que ele praticamente saiu correndo pelo corredor, na esperança de chegar o mais rápido possível em seu quarto e fingir que o resto do mundo não existia. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim se isolar da humanidade, como em seu mangá favorito.

O Miya piscou algumas vezes e, assim que o irmão apareceu à porta de sua sala, apressando-o, ele compreendeu o que fizera. Osamu reclamou outra vez da demora, mas, como resposta, obteve apenas um:

— Samu, eu caguei legal no pau agora.

* * *

— Por que o Kita não veio mesmo? — Suna indagou. Aran engoliu a salada que comia antes de responder.

— Foi no médico.

— Mas ele tá bem, né? Não aconteceu nada — Suna olhava para Aran, esperando uma confirmação sequer que fosse —, _né_?

— É, Suna. Pelo amor de Deus. — Aran riu. Suna fez careta. O que tinha de errado em se preocupar? Ele voltou a olhar para Atsumu, que estava jogado em seu ombro.

— Sai de cima, tá doendo.

— Suna... — resmungou o loiro, apenas se ajeitando no ombro ossudo de Rintarou.

— O que é?

— Eu fodi tudo...

— É verdade.

— Me ajuda...

— Por que eu deveria?

— Eu te pago um salgado?

— Três. E o próximo volume de Jujutsu Kaisen que sair — disse. Atsumu fechou os olhos, sentindo dor em seus bolsos, pelo gasto de dinheiro, e assentiu.

— Feito. — Suna, enfim, sorriu.

— Conta de novo o que você fez, pra eu entender direito.

— Merda.

— Mais detalhado, por favor — falou, monotonamente.

Estavam no horário de almoço. Era sexta-feira e tinham aulas até o fim da tarde. Osamu e Aran conversavam do outro lado da mesa enquanto Atsumu chorava no ombro de Suna.

— E aí ele ficou “ah, era pegadinha?”, e aí eu falei que sim, de novo... — Simulou (na verdade, Suna já não sabia mais o que era atuação e o que eram sentimentos genuínos) choro mais uma vez. Suna respirou fundo. — E eu não sei nem dizer se ele ficou chateado ou não.

— Deve ter ficado. Se fosse pegadinha, seria de muito mau gosto — disse. Atsumu se endireitou, fungando. Suna fez careta outra vez. Apesar de sempre pegar no pé de Atsumu, não gostava de vê-lo desse jeito. — Mas... dá pra resolver. Tá bom? Você sabe se ele vai na festa hoje à noite? — Atsumu negou com a cabeça.

— Nem falei com ele hoje. Foi tão rápido, Suna, meu Deus! — Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Suna revirou os olhos, cansado do drama do Miya, mas passou a mão pelas suas costas. — Viramos amigos na quarta, ontem foi perfeito, a gente se aproximou tanto, sabe? E aí eu _tinha_ que foder com tudo... meu Deus, eu sou um merda!... — lamentou, chamando um pouco de atenção de todos à sua volta. Mesmo odiando receber olhares, Suna não se importou tanto e continuou passando a mão nas costas de Atsumu.

— Vocês se olharam, pelo menos? Ele demonstrou algo? — Atsumu fungou, negando. Abaixou as mãos, deixando-as cair em suas pernas.

— Eu tentei chamar a atenção dele na primeira aula, mas ele se sentou longe de mim. Nem deu pra puxar conversa. E aí eu não tentei mais, porque acho que ele me odeia. Acho, não. Tenho certeza. — Suna suspirou.

— Atsumu, me escuta — chamou. Atsumu o olhou como um cãozinho abandonado. Suna engoliu em seco, ligeiramente arrependido de suas escolhas de vida. — Se ele for na festa — Atsumu assentiu —, você vai falar com ele, e vai esclarecer tudo. — Atsumu fungou e voltou a encarar seu prato de comida, ainda cheio. Assentiu outra vez.

— Tá. — Suna suspirou novamente. Olhou de soslaio para Osamu e Aran, que agora assistiam à cena. Eles olharam para Suna e, em silêncio, Suna se levantou.

— Tenho que resolver algo. Nos vemos depois. — Não esperou respostas e carregou sua bandeja para longe dos amigos.

Ele caminhava pela escola sem muito rumo. No corredor principal, andava de um lado para o outro. Mexia nas pontas do seu cabelo, aliviando um pouco a sua ansiedade. Gostava de contar quantos fios segurava. Não que nunca perdesse a conta, na verdade, era o que mais ocorria, mas era um bom distrator.

Não gostava de conversar com pessoas, na verdade, odiava. Os Miya, Aran e Kita eram as únicas exceções, junto de sua família. Ele se sentia incomodado, pressionado a agradar os outros. Por isso, evitava qualquer contato. Não queria ter que agradar ninguém. O que era irônico, visto que buscava validação de uma pessoa em específico, constantemente.

Perguntou-se o que Kita ou Aran fariam na situação dele. De algum modo, sobrou para ele ajudar Atsumu. Sabia que Osamu apenas xingaria o irmão, deixando que ele se virasse; mas, e Aran e Kita? O que eles fariam? O que eles fariam se estivessem no lugar de Suna?

Eles eram tão gentis e caridosos que Suna mal sabia como eles entraram em seu círculo de amizade. Não que Suna fosse uma pessoa ruim, nem os próprios Miya, mas, ao menos Rintarou, achava que exigia energias demais, ajudar alguém. E, de fato. Sentia-se cansado, e ainda nem havia feito nada.

Em sua cabeça, Aran e Kita eram verdadeiros anjos na Terra. Por que seriam seus amigos, sendo pessoas tão boas, quando ele era apenas... ele?

Assim que viu quem se aproximava, Suna sentiu o sangue parar de circular, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Queria entender por que se sentia tão nervoso para falar com alguém que não influenciava em absolutamente nada em sua vida, mas... o que poderia fazer?

Suna respirou fundo e, enrolando a ponta de seu cabelo em seu dedo indicador direito, andou até Sakusa. Ele coçou a testa, e o nariz, e a bochecha, e também o queixo, antes de parar ao lado de Kiyoomi, que mexia em seu armário.

Armário número 723. Sakusa parecia um pouco mais alto que Suna, talvez 2 ou 3 centímetros. Deveria calçar tamanho 42. Havia 2 pintas bem marcantes em sua testa, mas Suna também notava outras 6 espalhadas pelo rosto e pescoço, além de mais 8 em seus braços.

— O que é? — Sakusa indagou, tirando Suna de seus devaneios.

— Eu quero saber se você vai na festa de Halloween na casa do Tanaka hoje à noite — disse. Sakusa ergueu as sobrancelhas, um pouco surpreso.

— Alguma razão específica?

— Sim, mas, a menos que eu tenha que te convencer a ir, não vou falar. — Sakusa assentiu. Engoliu em seco brevemente.

— Tem a ver com o Atsumu? — Suna assentiu. — Tá. É bom? — Suna franziu o cenho. Isso não estava no roteiro que criou mentalmente para aquela conversa.

— Talvez? Digo, depende. Talvez.

— Supondo que eu não queira que tudo aquilo seja uma pegadinha, é bom? — Sakusa perguntou. Suna sorriu brevemente, agradecendo o esclarecimento.

— Sim. — Sakusa sorriu de volta, sem mostrar os dentes.

— Tá. Diga que vou. Mas pode me mandar o endereço? E que horas? — Suna arregalou um pouco os olhos. Ele também não sabia.

— Tem Instagram? — questionou. Sakusa assentiu. — Eu te mando. Daqui a pouco. — Sakusa sorriu-lhe novamente.

— Obrigado. — Suna assentiu de volta.

— Eu que agradeço. — Rintarou deu as costas e sentiu-se bem. Talvez ajudar os amigos não doesse tanto assim. Queria apenas contar para Kita ou Aran o que fizera. Talvez quisesse contar mais para Kita do que para Aran. Porque, talvez, quisesse agradar Kita.

* * *

Atsumu suspirou pela enésima vez naquela noite. Já eram onze e meia da noite, e nada demais havia ocorrido.

Ele e Osamu chegaram na casa de Tanaka por volta das 22 horas — o início da festa era 20:30. Atsumu estava vestido de lobo, ou lobisomem, não sabia dizer ao certo, e Osamu estava, como sugerido por Kita e Atsumu, de Puppet, do jogo _Five Nights at Freddy’s_ , inteiro de preto com a maquiagem característica do personagem: o rosto branco, os lábios pretos, bochechas com círculos vermelhos, as partes tangentes aos lábios também vermelhas e, por fim, lágrimas azuis dos olhos, com lentes pretas, até a boca.

Nesse momento, estavam sentados na área externa, em um banco, como aqueles de picnic, que havia ali. Atsumu comia iscas de frango e Osamu bebia um pouco de refrigerante. Observavam como Aran conversava com todos à sua volta, um pouco longe deles.

— Por que ele é tão popular e a gente não? — Osamu levantou a pergunta. Atsumu deu de ombros, resmungando um “sei lá” com a boca cheia.

— Você queria ser popular? — perguntou, entre uma mordida e outra. Osamu fez bico.

— Talvez, eu acho. Deve ser legal. Nos filmes, os caras legais sempre são populares.

— Que caras? Só conheço os imbecis. Ah, é, você é imbecil. Acho que combina com você, Samu! — Atsumu sorriu, desviando do soco que Osamu daria nele. — Mas se Aran é popular, é só você colar nele. E pronto. Duvido que não funcione.

— Mas eu não sei se me “aceitariam”. — Atsumu franziu o cenho, com certo nojo.

— Ninguém tem que te aceitar nessa merda. Se te “recusarem” — fez aspas com as mãos, não disfarçando o desgosto diante daquela hipótese —, eu vou pessoalmente dar um murro neles. Quem eles pensam que são pra não te aceitarem?... — murmurou a última parte. Mesmo que se coçasse para agradecer pelas palavras, Osamu não disse nada. Ocasionalmente, os gêmeos tinham momentos de apoio, sabendo que um podia contar com o outro. Osamu se ajeitou no lugar.

— E Sakusa? — perguntou. Atsumu largou o frango e soltou um longo bufar.

— Não sei! Não vi ele até agora! Ele foi embora do nada. Fui guardar o material, no final da aula, aí olho de novo, ele sumiu. Nem sei se vem também. Não sei mais. Acho que vou desistir.

— O quê? — Osamu olhou para Atsumu.

— Não tem por que insistir, sabe? Tipo, de verdade. Não tem. — Osamu franziu o cenho, estranhando as palavras do irmão.

Por mais reclamão e dramático que Atsumu fosse, ele era persistente. Pensava que, meses atrás, quando ele surgiu com essa história de que tinha uma quedinha pelo colega de classe cacheado, ele iria até o fim. Não duvidaria nada se ele saísse dessa história namorando. Mas... desistir? Osamu nunca pensaria que essas palavras sairiam da boca de Atsumu.

— Você bebeu?

— O quê? — Atsumu devolveu o olhar, arregalado. — Não! — falou, logo caindo na gargalhada. — Por que diz isso?

— Não tô te reconhecendo. Nunca vi Atsumu Miya desistir das coisas.

— “Coisas”, não desisto. Agora, paqueras? Tranquilo. Um, dois pra eu desistir.

— Quem fala “paqueras”, Tsumu? — Atsumu riu alto.

— Eu falo!

— Alguém além de você! Que, detalhe, tenha menos de 60 anos. — Atsumu revirou os olhos, empurrando Osamu com o cotovelo. O platinado devolveu o ato.

— O que você é? O No Face? — A voz de Suna repentinamente se fez presente. Osamu franziu o cenho.

— Sou o Puppet! Que diabo No Face... — resmungou. Atsumu riu.

— Do Studio Ghibli, sabe? Aquele da máscara, de _A Viagem de Chihiro_ — explicou o loiro.

— Óbvio que eu sei, idiota. Mas não! Sou o Puppet.

— De _Five Nights_ — falou Atsumu a Suna, que assentiu. — Kita! — chamou assim que viu o menor atrás de Suna. Ele sorriu, se aproximando. — Como foi no médico?

— Foi bem.

— Que médico era?

— Dermatologista. Nada demais, apenas rotina. — Os Miya assentiram.

— E do que você tá fantasiado? — indagou. Kita sorriu.

— Estou de Tombo!

— Tombo? Caiu? — Atsumu brincou. Osamu tentou não rir, mas ele quase caiu do banco, tentando controlar a gargalhada. Kita e Suna acompanharam. — Não, mas, sério, quem é Tombo?

— De Kiki! — falou Kita.

— Studio Ghibli, bobão; _O Serviço de Entregas da Kiki_. Pagou de nerd e não sabia — Osamu provocou.

— Só não me veio à mente! — Atsumu olhou para Suna, enfim. — Não me diga que você tá de Kiki. — Suna respirou fundo, antes de proferir as seguintes palavras:

— Atsumu, estou de Kiki. — Os quatro riram juntos.

Kita, como Tombo, usava uma camiseta com listras vermelhas e brancas horizontais, uma camisa e calças, ambas jeans, dobradas. Usava, também, óculos retangulares. Suna, por outro lado, como Kiki, usava um vestido preto até a altura dos joelhos, e uma fita vermelha na cabeça, junto de coturnos pretos.

— Vestidos combinam com você — falou Atsumu. Suna sorriu.

— Obrigado.

— Isso é uma vassoura? — perguntou Osamu, indicando com a cabeça. Suna riu e ergueu o objeto que segurava.

— Sou uma bruxinha, né? — Suna e Kita, enfim, se sentaram.

— E Sakusa? — perguntou Kita. Osamu riu, tendo “déjà-vu”.

— Nada. — Atsumu deu de ombros, fugindo do assunto, infelizmente tão recorrente. Suna engoliu em seco, pegando o copo de Osamu e tomando um pouco do refrigerante de limão.

— Como nada? — questionou Suna, franzindo o cenho.

— Nada, ué.

— Como assim? — Atsumu semicerrou os olhos na direção de Suna, que riu. — Não viu ele ainda?

— Acho que ele não vem. Ele não é do tipo que gosta de festas. Não sei por que tinha esperanças que ele viesse. — Suna fez careta. Tinha quase certeza que Sakusa vinha, especialmente porque pediu sugestões de fantasia assim que enviou o endereço a ele.

— Você tá de maquiagem? — perguntou Osamu, que observava Suna. Ele assentiu. Os olhos estavam delineados, e as bochechas artificialmente avermelhadas, assim como a ponta do nariz.

— A irmã dele ajudou — falou Kita. Suna sorriu.

— Ela ama me maquiar. — Osamu e Atsumu soltaram “sons de fofura”, lembrando-se da irmãzinha de Suna, que completaria 12 anos no próximo mês.

— E como veio a ideia da fantasia? — perguntou Atsumu. Suna deu de ombros.

— Ontem fomos na casa do Suna e Akira — a irmãzinha de Suna — estava vendo Kiki. Aí ela sugeriu que fôssemos de Kiki e Tombo.

— Era pra eu ser o Tombo — falou Suna.

— Mas ela falou que queria ver o irmão de vestido.

— Aí não tem como negar — falou Osamu. Suna assentiu.

— Não tem.

— Boa noite. — Chegou Aran repentinamente. Todos sorriram-lhe, respondendo. — Suna, você tá lindo.

— Obrigado.

— Por que ninguém diz que eu tô lindo? — Atsumu questionou, recebendo quatro pares de olhos. Ninguém falou nada. Ele suspirou.

— E você tá de No Face? — perguntou Aran.

— Puppet, Aran! Puppet! Você tava na conversa quando a gente falou sobre minha fantasia! — reclamou Osamu.

— Que grosseria — brincou Suna. Osamu revirou os olhos.

— Por que não reparam que a máscara é diferente? O Puppet claramente tem lágrimas caindo, e bochechas vermelhas. O No Face são marquinhas pra cima e pra baixo — falava, indicando com o dedo. Aran e Kita fingiam que prestavam atenção, não absorvendo realmente muita coisa. Suna observava Atsumu, que olhava inutilmente para a porta que dava à sala de Tanaka.

— Vou pegar bebida — anunciou Suna. Kita olhou com o cenho franzido para ele, fazendo-o rir. — Refrigerante, Shin. — Ele riu.

— Foi sem querer.

— Parece um pai — Aran comentou, sentado na mesa.

— É inconsciente! — argumentou Kita. Suna riu e se levantou, olhou para Atsumu, que ainda tinha cara de paisagem. Ele revirou os olhos.

— Atsumu, vem comigo.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu quero.

Sem muita escolha, Atsumu se levantou, levando a bandeja de frango, agora vazia, consigo. Apertou o passo para acompanhar Suna, que andava rapidamente.

Sakusa suspirou. Ele estava apoiado na parede, mexendo no telefone. Na verdade, apenas fingia estar ocupado, visto que não tinha realmente o que fazer. Em seus ouvidos, usava fones, evitando o áudio estourado da festa, com música agitada demais para seu gosto.

Quando viu Atsumu entrar na sala, onde estava, ficou um pouco nervoso. Observou como ele estranhamente combinava com as orelhas de lobo que usava. Aliás, vale mencionar, Sakusa estava de vampiro, com uma capa preta e dentes falsos.

Em seguida, sorriu contido com a feição emburrada que ele trazia. Atsumu era muito bonito, mesmo com a expressão infantil.

Ele andava com Suna, que estava mais à frente. O moreno parecia determinado e, assim que viu Sakusa, sorriu brevemente. Sakusa disfarçou, para que Atsumu não notasse que ele os olhava, mas tentou cumprimentar Suna com um sorriso de volta.

Assistiu a Suna inclinar-se para o ouvido de Atsumu, e logo a Atsumu virar-se para Sakusa com os olhos arregalados. Sakusa riu anasalado, evitando deixar evidente que ria do Miya.

Atsumu e Suna conversaram mais um pouco — Suna gargalhava e Atsumu gesticulava muito. Enfim, Rintarou apontou para Sakusa e sumiu pela casa, provavelmente indo à cozinha.

Atsumu ficou parado ali, olhando para Sakusa. Kiyoomi umedeceu os lábios, incerto do que fazer agora. Não sabia se ia até ele, ou se esperava. Resolveu esperar, especialmente porque notou uma tentativa de caminhar do outro.

O Miya parecia carregar toneladas com ele, tornando cada passo uma verdadeira batalha. Ele não mais hesitava, mas ainda era um desafio, chegar perto de Sakusa.

Atsumu, finalmente, parou ao lado de Sakusa.

Estavam ambos encostados à parede. Atsumu tinha as mãos entre as pernas e Sakusa, nos bolsos.

Viram ao que Suna, com latinhas de refrigerante em mãos, passou de volta pela sala, indo à área externa, voltar à companhia dos outros amigos. Atsumu fez cara de bravo para ele, mesmo que ele não o visse.

— Sabia que ele conta coisas quando tá nervoso?

— O quê?

— Números acalmam o Suna. Não sei por quê. Não faz muito sentido pra mim, porque matemática me estressa, mas ele gosta.

— E o que você faz pra se acalmar?

— Eu conto coisas inúteis sobre meus amigos. — Atsumu sorriu diante da risada de Sakusa. — O que você tá ouvindo? — Indicou os fones de Sakusa com a cabeça, que, um pouco hesitante, tirou um deles e lhe entregou. — _Cigarette Daydreams_. — Sorriu. Era da banda Cage the Elephant, uma das favoritas de Sakusa.

— Você nunca me fez sua lista de bandas, nem de músicas favoritas, como tinha dito que faria — comentou Sakusa, parecendo avoado. Atsumu engoliu em seco. Assentiu.

— Você tá um bom vampiro.

— Você gostou?

— Sim. Tá bonito.

— Você também, de lobo.

— Sou lobisomem — corrigiu, brincalhão. Sakusa riu fraco. Atsumu, além das notáveis orelhas à cabeça, usava também uma espécie de cauda de lobo (lobisomem!) e tinha feito um desenho de focinho em seu nariz. Sakusa achou isso adorável, mas não comentou nada.

Tocava, agora, _Can I call you tonight?_ , do cantor Dayglow. Atsumu concentrou-se um pouco na letra, reunindo todas as suas habilidades de inglês.

 _Why are these the things that I’m feelin_ _g? There’s so much time for me to speak up, but I keep quiet._

Ele sorriu sozinho e pigarreou. Sakusa esperou, sabendo que ele tinha algo a dizer.

— Era mentira. — Sakusa fez um “hm?” e olhou para Atsumu. O loiro respirou fundo e olhou pela sala, ignorando o peso do olhar do outro. — Eu gosto de você. Não queria deixar as coisas estranhas, por isso inventei aquilo tudo, mas eu só estraguei tudo. E me surpreende eu estar te contando isso agora porque passei quatro meses te olhando de longe e comentando como você era bonito pros meus amigos, e aí nessa semana tive 56 colapsos mentais, e aí achei que você me odiava, na verdade ainda acho, mas aí meus amigos me convenceram que eu deveria falar com você, mas não sabia _como_ eu falaria, e o fato de eu estar falando e contando cada detalhe me surpreende, sabe? Porque eu não sei como tô fazendo isso. Eu não ensaiei antes, entende? Geralmente ensaio os diálogos, principalmente os desse gênero, mas acabou que não ensaiei e por isso tô– — Sakusa riu.

— Você não conta só inutilidades sobre seus amigos quando tá nervoso. Você conta tudo, absolutamente tudo — falou. — Você é tagarela, né? — Atsumu piscou algumas vezes, processando.

— Isso é bom? — Olhou para Sakusa, e _felizmente_ fez isso, porque foi capaz de ver o sorriso que tanto gostava direcionado total e completamente para si. Sakusa pegou a sua mão.

— Quer ir lá fora um pouco? Tenho algumas coisas pra te contar.

Atsumu ficou um pouco relutante em ir ao jardim, visto que seus amigos estavam lá, mas eles pareciam bem entretidos — o suficiente para que ele passasse despercebido, como gostaria —, conversando com pessoas que Atsumu sequer conhecia. Atsumu evitou olhar para eles e se permitiu ser guiado por Sakusa.

Estavam sentados na grama, um pouco afastados, olhando para a multidão conversando. A parte de fora era mais silenciosa, com apenas sons de grilos, cigarras e ocasionais corujas, e de conversas abafadas e distantes. Era agradável, especialmente porque a brisa batia contra seus rostos, deixando breves e leves arrepios.

O fone agora reproduzia _Mine_ , da banda The 1975. Atsumu ouvia Sakusa murmurar a letra da música, apaixonando-se um pouquinho mais pelo outro, dessa vez pela voz suave e rouca.

Ele sorriu, chamando um pouco a atenção do cacheado. Olharam-se por um tempo, para então desviar, timidamente.

— Então... — Atsumu pigarreou — o que você tinha para me contar?

— Eu também gosto de você. — Atsumu se engasgou. Não esperava que Sakusa fosse ser tão direto assim.

— Ah... ata. — Sakusa gargalhou.

— Tem mais. É que... bom, não é como se eu te conhecesse muito bem, mas te acho... sei lá... legal. E bonito. E falar com você me deixava pensando em você o resto do dia. Na verdade, qualquer coisa que acontecesse nas aulas, eu me pegava pensando depois — dizia. Atsumu sentia cada palavra ser tatuada em seu cérebro. Sabia que jamais se esqueceria. — Receber aquela sua carta me deixou feliz e... _boiola_. Não achei que você fosse gostar de mim de volta. Então eu fiquei bastante triste quando me disse que era pegadinha.

— Desculpa... — Sakusa riu.

— Tudo bem. Eu entendo que você ficou nervoso.

— É que... mesmo que eu já tenha gostado de muita gente, nunca estive perto de nada, sabe? Então ver você me confrontando foi assustador. — Sakusa assentiu.

Diante do silêncio, Kiyoomi apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Atsumu, que automaticamente arrumou a postura. Eles ainda seguravam as mãos, mas agora Sakusa fez questão de entrelaçar os dedos. Atsumu riu.

— Não pensei que você fosse do tipo manhoso.

— Cala a boca. — Atsumu riu outra vez.

— Estar com você, ver você... faz com o meu coração... tipo... sabe aquele experimento de química?

— Do que você tá falando, Atsumu? — Sakusa perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Ambos gargalharam.

— Eu me enrolei, mas calma! Vai fazer sentido!

— O experimento da aula?

— Sim. Tipo, dizem, né?, que temos as borboletas no estômago. — Sakusa assentiu. — Você não me dá borboletas. Você faz decompor água oxigenada no meu estômago, como pasta de dente de elefante. Especificamente a rosa.

— Você não é nem um pouco romântico. — Atsumu riu com gosto.

— Mas foi uma boa analogia, vai.

— O quê? Que eu te faço explodir por dentro?

— Isso.

— Talvez não tão ruim, mas “boa” é forte demais — falou. Atsumu sorriu e, enfim, apoiou a cabeça na de Sakusa.

— Eu gosto de você.

— Eu sei. Você já falou.

— É que não consegui falar antes. Então agora quero deixar claro, pra compensar.

— Mas já tá bem claro, Atsu. — O apelido saiu inconscientemente da boca de Sakusa. Atsumu quase perdeu as estruturas.

— E Kiyoomi como pasta de dente de elefante ataca novamente!

— Para de usar essa comparação, por favor.

— Mas é boa! É bastante descritiva!

— É péssima! E nojenta.

— Como tem coragem de ofender minha comparação, Omi? Ela cabe muito bem, especialmente porque tô entrando em colapso aqui dentro por _sua_ causa. — Sakusa sorriu.

Ouviam, naquele momento, _Fallingforyou_ , também da banda The 1975. Sakusa respirou fundo e virou um pouco o rosto, ainda apoiado no ombro de Atsumu.

_I don’t wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your neck._

Atsumu sentiu o corpo tremer diante do selar singelo no pescoço. Era uma sensação estranha, e quase fez cócegas. Não sabia se ria por isso ou porque estava simplesmente muito feliz.

Mexeu o ombro de modo que Sakusa levantasse a cabeça e, assim que ele o fez, segurou seu rosto. Olharam-se por um tempo. Atsumu mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo o sorriso, e olhou para os lábios de Sakusa. Kiyoomi sorriu de volta e fechou os olhos. Atsumu encerrou a distância.

O contato era estranho, considerando que era o primeiro beijo de ambos. O sorriso teimoso, tanto do Miya quanto do Sakusa, atrapalhou um pouco, mas não é como se fosse algo ruim. Optaram por não aprofundar o beijo, contentando-se com um selar. Talvez dois. Ou talvez três. E talvez, depois, Atsumu tenha arriscado usar um pouco da língua. E talvez Sakusa tenha cedido.

E talvez agora ignorassem a música que tocasse, porque estavam imersos no ósculo. Como ímãs, não conseguiam se afastar — e nem queriam. Ao fim, talvez tivessem aprofundado o beijo.

A Lua, as estrelas e Clairo, cantando, de fundo, ainda nos fones, _Softly_ , presenciaram Atsumu e Kiyoomi se apaixonando um pouquinho mais.

**Author's Note:**

> MUITO OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESPERO QUE TENHA GOSTADO NAO SEI O QUE DIZER SEMPRE ME EMBOLO NAS NOTAS DE AUTOR MAS MUITO OBRIGADA SÉRIO
> 
> OBS: eu recomendo que dê uma atenção às músicas mencionadas, são realmente muito boas e sinto que ajudam a estabelecer a atmosfera da situação. elas são:  
> \- cigarette daydreams, cage the elephant  
> \- can i call you tonight?, dayglow  
> \- mine, the 1975  
> \- fallingforyou, the 1975  
> \- softly, clairo
> 
> agora o assunto fica meio boiola:  
> oliver, foi meio do nada que surgiu essa história, mas eu espero, do fundo do meu coração, que você tenha gostado, ainda mais porque eu amei. fiquei orgulhosa dela e, digo mais uma vez, sinto que esse plot, bobinho e leve, combina com você de um jeito que eu nem sei explicar. muito obrigada por ser a pessoa INCRÍVEL que você é e espero que continuemos alimentando essa amizade meio doidinha que é a nossa :)))) amo você ♡


End file.
